Interwtined Lives
by xlittleminxx
Summary: JM  they were so in love. But oh how cruel is life. One day she returns with more than he bargained for. Read more inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: Intertwined Lives  
Type of story: long fic  
Main Characters: Martha, Jack, Emma, Kim  
BTTB rating: T/A  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Does story include spoilers: No  
Any warnings: Language (L), Sexual references at points (SC)  
Summary: They were happy and in love, but fate was cruel and seemed to push them away. A night of passion changes everything and leaves a lover running. Five years later, she returns to the Bay with a little secret of her own. Drama follows and in the end...can they find their way back to each other?**

A/N: Okay so just a few things before you start reading this. 1. English is not my first language. I live in South Africa and thus my context of Australian accents and words are not very good so I don't tend to bring that in much. 2. I've only recently started watching Home & Away – only when Sam moved in with Jack. So obviously I've missed out on all the good J & M stuff and so my story probably won't be the same as their relationship in the show. 3. Please please let me know if you like it. This is my first Home and Away fic so yeah…let me know! (I have 15 chapters planned but have left a space open to make it longer if there is enough people that want it to be longer.) …4. Even though Martha is adopted…her adoption name was given as Martha Mackenzie. 

Chapter 1 – The Beginning 

_Douglas Adams once wrote, he felt that his whole life was some kind of dream, and he sometimes wondered who's it was and whether they were enjoying it. _

oOoOoOoOoOo 

My name is Martha Mackenzie. I guess you could call me a typical Australian girl – if you really wanted to. My dark brown hair and blue/green eyes don't make me stand out in crowds. If you passed me on the street you wouldn't know it was me. You'd pass me by without another thought. I am 23 years old but most importantly; I am mother to a beautiful four year old daughter – Emma. Lately I've made the hardest decision in my life. To understand this decision you need to know the present. To understand the present, you have to know my past… 

oOoOoOoOoOo 

Kim Hyde smiled profusely as he entered his house, noticing his friends laughing and dancing all around him. The party was in full blaze and everyone was having a good time. Kim raked his hand through his brownish blonde hair as he heard the giggles and laughter of his only family swimming through the crowds towards him. Her laughter acted as a catalyst for his own happiness and pretty soon Kim found himself laughing along to the sound of the beat drumming in the background. 

When his father had died he had left the house and everything else he owned to his only living family – Kim and his adopted sister. When Kim was only 3 years old, Barry Hyde had adopted then 1 year old Martha Mackenzie and made her part of his family. Kim and Martha connected instantly and a strong bond had formed the moment they had met. Years later, when Martha started asking questions about her heritage, they moved to Summer Bay where they met Alf Stewart – Martha's biological grandfather. Barry died a few years later and Martha couldn't get it over her heart to leave her brother on his own and declined her grandfather's offer to live with him. 

Now, at age 18, Martha had grown to be an incredibly strong willed woman. She was beautiful yet stubborn and non-yielding. It was enough to make Kim either burst out laughing at the stupidity of her arguments or groan at her up most belief in them. Martha was the ying to his yang – if he believed in that stuff. She meant the world to him and he protected her by being the extremely overprotective older brother. 

Martha laughed loudly as she raked her hand through her dark hair. "Come on Tash, time to stop kissing Robbie!" 

Tasha Andrews giggled against Robbie Hunter's mouth, sending a coy look towards Martha. Martha grinned as they neared her. 

"You are no fun Mac!" Robbie moaned, swinging his arms around Tasha's body. 

Martha turned her attention towards Kim, leaning against the doorframe, staring at her with a foolish grin on his face. She smiled at her brother like a complete idiot – making Kim burst out in a fit of laughter. It was times like these that proved to Martha she truly did belong in Summer Bay – with her family. In high school Kim was always Martha's protector, not that she needed it, and the bond between them was evident. But in both their hearts they knew Martha had yet to be happy and in love. Yes, there had been boys that Martha had dated, but none of them had ever made her heart beat faster and slower at the same time. None of them could keep up with her quirky comments and lifestyle. 

"Stop staring at me." Martha mouthed. 

Kim frowned, making a huge dramatic turn to look around him. Turning back to Martha's entertained gaze he dramatically placed his hand to his chest, faking hurt, before mouthing back "I'm not." 

The doorbell rung softly in the background, signaling the arrival of another late comer. Martha made to answer it but was stopped by her brother walking away before she could. 

Kim's frown when he walked back into the room immediately brought a frown to Martha's face. Behind him stood a young constable, dressed in the uptight blue uniform that Martha had seen so many times. She was quite a trouble maker whenever Kim wasn't around to stop her and had seen enough of the police to last her a life time. Martha eyed the young constable, trying to figure out if she had ever met him before. His dark brown hair and smoldering eyes called out to her in a way no man had ever done. Then again, he was hot enough to pull off the uniform. 

"Sorry ladies and gentleman but you're going to have to take it down a notch. We've received a complaint." He spoke and Kim nodded. 

Tasha moved next to Martha, obviously also wondering what she was wondering. "Excuse me sir but can I ask who made the complaint?" 

The constable furrowed his brow. "Not that it makes any difference but it was a neighbour." 

"There must be some mistake, we don't have neighbours. The house next to ours has been empty for months." Martha murmured under her breath – unfortunately loud enough for everyone to hear. 

He stared at her for a few seconds, summing her up and memorizing her striking looks, before he calmly answered, "Just take it down a notch." 

"Jerk." Martha muttered and the constable gave her a confused look. Martha smiled fakely. 

"Will do constable, sorry about that." Kim laughed beside him – sending his sister a grave look. 

The young man smiled at Kim and turned to exit the house. He was almost out of ear shot when he heard Martha's joyful laughter. 

"Well – he was cute for a jerk!" 

oOoOoOoOoOo 

The next morning Martha and Kim cleaned the house and made sure nothing was broken. Once there had been a situation with a broken glass but that had been the worst case scenario. Everybody loved the Hyde's parties too much to completely ruin them by doing something stupid. Kim had stayed silent about her disrespect towards the constable and Martha had said nothing about him babying her. 

Music coming from the house next door stopped them both in their tracks. 

Outside they saw an older man carrying things into the house. A blonde haired boy was helping his father carry the stuff in, his music already blasting through the house. Kim walked over to them – closely followed by Martha who folded her arms over her chest. 

"G'day you must be the new neighbours." Kim spoke. The older man turned to him, stretching out his hand to greet him. 

"That we are. I'm Tony Holden and that's Lucas." Tony introduced and Lucas smiled. 

Kim shook his hand. "I'm Kim Hyde and that's my sister Martha Mackenzie." Martha nodded politely, ignoring the obvious lift of the eyebrows that the different surnames caused. It was like second nature for them now, dealing with people who couldn't understand what their family situation was about…and why she had decided to keep her name. Surprisingly, neither one of the new two men said anything. 

"You the blokes that were partying last night?" Lucas asked with a goofy grin. 

Martha laughed, pushing a stray hair out of her face. "Yeah, sorry about that. We aren't use to having to worry about neighbours." 

Tony grinned. "No harm, no foul love." 

A car pulled up towards the house and Martha could hear Lucas sighing with relief. The boxes he was carrying fell to the floor with a loud thud, followed by Lucas mumbling that his brother could carry the rest of his stuff into the house. Tony turned towards the new comer and gave a relieved smile. 

"Ah here's my eldest – Jack." 

The man that climbed out of the car shocked Martha. His smoldering gaze kept hers locked. A cheeky grin was printed on his face, signaling his enjoyment of the current situation. Gone was the blue uniform he had been wearing hours earlier. In its place was a red shirt over a pair of jeans – fitting snugly against his extremely well built body. Martha stared at him for a second before a small smile slid over her face, mirroring Jack's. 

It was at that moment, when 20 year old Jack Holden and 18 year old Martha Mackenzie met, that their lives intertwined – never to come apart again.


	2. Author's Note

Latest update as to where I am and what will be happening with my stories:

**Latest update as to where I am and what will be happening with my stories:**

**Wow. It's been a while since I replied/wrote any stories. But here's the 411 as to what is going on, so none of you are out of the loop. The sad news for me is that Varsity/College is taking up all my time. Yeah, I don't even have time to check because of it and it sucks but I chose to come and do this. I'm studying a very difficult course and this being my first year in dorms, I'm also tied down to all first year activities. Which means there is no such thing as free time - and when there is, its usually spent studying for the next test. This has also given me some, probably well deserved, forced writers block to keep me from writing anything. Sure, I've tried, but it all comes out crap to me. But, hopefully, I'll be able to get past my forced writers block and write something soon. I'd like you to take a moment and to message me what stories you'd like to see continued - for those I will check out first to see what I can do about it. Otherwise, all stories that have not been updated will go on a permanent hiatus. I give you all a while to decide, comment or send me a message and if you have any ideas - PMs are ALWAYS welcome. Thanks for staying true to my stories!**

**M**


End file.
